Start of Something Good
by TheInkWriterX
Summary: First Official Story! Santana and Rachel are out too the Glee club. A past lover of Santana comes back. END GAME 3-way relationship.
1. An Old Friend

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

The Glee club was just beginning to talk about the set list for Regional's. Santana and Rachel satside by side and held hands. They had finally come out the glee club. Santana was happy for once in her life. 

"May I help you?" asked someone. Everybody lookedto the intruder. 

Everybody except Santana. She didn't care she had Rachelthat was all that mattered to her at the moment. 

"I came to see Santana Lopez but, I can see this is a badtime. Uh….what time does this end?"The boy asked in a soothingly calm charming voice. 

Santana's head snapped up from where she was watching Racheldraw patterns on her hand. 

"Oh My God!" Santana screamed as she jumped up and ran tohug the tall tan muscular boy. 

Everybody watched in silence as they studied the situation. 

"How are you?" Santana asked the boy as she stared up intohis big wispy silver-blue eyes. 

"I'm fine. Is it cool if I drive you home after this I needto talk you." He asked her with pleading eyes. 

"Yeah of course." She said as if she could sense hisurgency. 

"Same car as last time." He told Santana causing her tolaugh. 

"Still?" He jokingly pushed her. 

"Aye don't laugh at my car. I not made of money 'Tana,geez." He laughed. 

"Now get back to class Lopez." 

"Yeah meet you in the parking lot in an hour." 

"Breadstix's?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Is that even a question, Kal?" Santana asked in dead serious tone. 

"Point taken. I'll see you when I see you Lopez." He said as he walked out the door. 

"Who was that Santana?" Rachel asked after Santana had satback down. 

"Kalil Ramirez" She said quickly. 

"Who is that?" Rachel repeated 

"Best guy friend I ever had." Santana said simply as shegrasped her girlfriends hand in hers.  
><br>(AFTER GLEE) 

Santana took off after Mr. Schue released them. Afterscreaming a 'goodbye I'll text you when I get home.' To Rachel over hershoulder she fled to the parking lot. 

Her eyes skimming through the car as she searched for a navy  
>blue sedan. Five minutes passed and she stood in the same stop still looking<br>until her phone rang. 

'My Baby' read the I.D. she quickly answered. 

"Hey baby what's up?" Santana answered sweetly as she walkeddown the stairs when she finally spotted the car she was looking for.  
>"<p>

Nothing. What I can't call you just to check on you?"Rachel answered slightly frantic. 

"NO," Santana said as she stopped dead in her tracks. "I meant what's up as in how are you."She said with a small chuckle. 

"Oh." Rachel said in an embarrassed tone. Santana could pictured Rachel's pink tinted cheeks. 

'Man I'm whipped.' Santana thought to started walking again as Rachel ranted about how her fathers are making her take more advanced lessons. 

"So are with K-Ka- Kal-," Rachel stuttered. "Kalil." Santanafinished for her. 

"Yes him." 

"No I'm walking to his car right now." 

"Oh well I'll let you get to it then," Rachel said. "I loveyou." 

"Love you too baby. I'll call you after I get home." 

"OK have fun." 

"I will. Bye." 

After she hung up she put her phone in her bra and, started to jog over to Kalil's car. 

Kalil tall frame was leaning against the car. His plaidblack and white shirt was open exposing his tight trained muscles. His open shirt was swaying in the wind as he looked up to the sky with a small smile playing on his lips. His short black hair was freshly felt her heart flutter as she looked at the peaceful boy she once loved. She smiled as she called out to him.  
>Kalil quickly looked to her and smiled widely at her. <p>

Santana walked quickly over to him. 

"Twelve minutes late Lopez. You're wasting our preciousbreadstixx's time." Kalil said shaking his head. 

"Oh shut up." She said as walked to hug him. They engulfedinto a friendly embraced. 

Santana pulled away and walked over to the passenger side. Shewas about to open the door when Kalil held it shut with his arm. 

"What no: How are you or I missed you? Or maybe a kiss?"Santana mimicked his smirk. 

"You haven't done anything to deserve it. Maybe after breadstixx's." She said as she looked at him. 

"Fair enough." He answered and maneuvered to pin her against the car. "I need to know if I can stay with you and your family. At least until college. 

Santana shivered as his warm breathe tickled her neck. 

"Y-yeah. I just need to tell my parents." 

"Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear as he removed himself from Santana and, opened the car door to let her inside. 

"No problem." 

Santana called her mother and told her about Kalil. "Si mija. Of course he can stay! He was  
>the only boy I liked that you've dated." Victoria Lopez shrilled happily. <p>

"OK, mama te veocuando llegamos a la casa."  
>"<p>

OK. Tell him I said hi Santana." 

"Will do mom bye." 

"Bye." 

Santana put her phone away as Kalil pulled out of the school parking lot. 

"My mom says hi." 

Kalil laughed. "I always loved your mom she gets me."

_**A/N: Hey this is my first offical story that I plan on sticking with. So I plan to update around every 2 week maybe earlier. Who knows? Next chapter smutty goodness? LOL JK! Nope sorry I have to devlope the plot further first. XD Hope you guys liked it!**_


	2. Kiss Me Kill Me

Chapter 2: Kiss me Kill Me

Santana and Kalil sat quietly at their booth eat breadstixx's as they waited for dinner. Santana wanted to ask Kalil why he magically showed up in Lima and why he wanted to stay but, she knew better then to ask him things he doesn't tell her. Worry was eating her up slowly. The Kalil she knew never was this quiet unless something was bothering him.

"Kal?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hmm?" He hummed back as he averted his attention to his best friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as they made eye contact for the first time since they got to the restaurant.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered as he looked towards the plate with only one breadstick left.

Santana knew better then to believe him but, she also knew never to push him to say something he wasn't willing to say yet.

Kalil sat silently as he stole quick glances at Santana. That's when he noticed something different about his ex-girlfriend. She looked beautiful but, something was different about her. He stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Santana." His voice firm and deadly.

"Yes?" She answered in a small voice.

"Did you get a boob job?" His voice dripping with malice.

Santana didn't answer him she just took the last breadstick and started to eat it. She didn't dare make eye contact with him.

The waiter finally came with their pasta and more breadsticks. Kalil ate slowly as he eyed Santana like a snake waiting to strike its prey. Santana finally managed to look up at Kalil. Making immediate eye contact she saw how sad he was.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted people to notice me more."

"That's no reason to change your body Santana." He said as he shook his head.

Santana stayed silent for a few minutes. Santana hated how Kalil made her feel. So, small and helpless. She was Santana Fucking Lopez and she would be dammed to let someone make her feel this way.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but, was cut off by her phone vibrating. She reached in her bra to grab her phone.

'New Text Message' Her phone.

'From: _My Baby'_

_Santana Maria Lopez! Why haven't you contacted me?' _

'_It's been two hours'._

' _Is something wrong?'_

' _Did he touch you?'_

'_I'll call the police if he did.'_

Santana smiled as she read her text messages from her girlfriend.

'**To: My Baby' **

'**No baby he didn't. Don't worry he would never do that. I'll call you when I get home and please don't call the police I promise I'll call you.'**

Santana waited a few minutes for Rachel to answer her call. Kalil had finished his food and half of the breadsticks in the meanwhile.

"Hungry much?" She asked as she laughed.

"Shut up Sanny Pooh. You know they don't have breadstixx in North Carolina."

They laughed in unison. Kalil paid for dinner and they walked to his car.  
>` "Off to the Lopez Lair!" Kalil shouted as he sped through traffic. Santana laughed at her dorky friend.<p>

After a fifteen minutes of driving Kalil drove up to the Lopez house hold.

"Brace yourself Kal my almost had a heart attack when I told her you wanted to stay in Lima." Santana said as she unlocked the door.

They walked inside Kalil was stunned at how beautiful the house was since his last vist.

"Ay Dios Mio!" Victoria Lopez screamed as she ran to give Kalil a tight hug.

"Nice to see you to Mrs. Lopez." Kalil said as the woman finally released him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm great!"

"KALIL!" A little boy squealed as he ran to hug Kalil with open arms.

"Hey little tike," Kalil said as he picked up the youngest Lopez. "How's my favorite Lopez doing?"

"I'm good! Guess what!" Jerimias Lopez wiggled in Kalil grip.

"What?" Kalil asked with a bright smile on his face Jeri was truly his favorite person to hang out with.

"My birthday is two weeks! I'm gonna be five!" Jeri said as he held up five fingers for an extra measure.

"That's so cool buddy!" Kalil said as he held up his hand for a hi-five which Jeri enthusiastically gave him. "Jeri go change into your pajamas and get ready for bed." Victoria told her son with stern voice. "Okay…," Jeri pouted. "Kalil can you read me a bed time story?" "For you of course little guy!" Kalil said as he kissed Jeri's head and put him on the floor. The little boy ran up the stairs. "Kalil you'll be sleeping in Eduardo's room." Victoria said as she grabbed his bags as she headed to the stairs but, was stopped by Kalil's hand. "No Mrs. Lopez I'll do it go rest yourself you've had a full day of work and you've had to take care of the mini monster upstairs." Kalil said with a chuckle. Victoria smiled whole heartedly. "Though that is true you had to drive here from North Carolina." "Though that is true Victoria Lopez I know that a few stairs wouldn't kill me." Kalil said with a smiled as he used his charm to get Victoria to let good of the bag. "Thank you now go relax." Kalil said as he kissed Victoria on the cheek. Victoria went into her room. Santana was gone. Kalil went to his new room and put his bag on the floor and walked into Jeri's room to wait for the little boy. Jeri was laying in his bed wearing his Batman PJs hold a book in his hands. "Kalil!" He exclaimed as he slightly bounced on the bed. "Shh. Mami's sleeping." The little boy calmed down while Kalil read him a bed time story. After about three books were read Jerimias was finally asleep. Kalil put away the books and kissed the boys head and walked into the hallway. Kalil walked into his room and changed into a black beater and basketball shorts. Santana walked in Kalil's room about five minutes later. "Hey San." Kalil said as he put his clothes in the bag and laid down on his bed. "Hey." She said as she sat on his bed. "What's up doll face?" Kalil asked her as if he could sense something off about her. Santana leaned in closer and laid her head on his strong chest. "Can you hold me? Please?" She whispered. Kalil wrapped his arms around her and covered their bodies. Thirty minutes passed until Santana fell asleep. Kalil kissed the top of her head. "I think I still love you." His whispered into her hair thinking she couldn't hear him but, little did he know she was still awake. _A/N: What do you guys think about this chapter? Hoped you guys liked it! I didn't think I would finish this chapter this early so all is good on this road. LOL I'll be posting chapter 3 soon!_


	3. Things Not Seen

Chapter 3: Things Not Seen

**Rachel POV **

I feel a cool chill hit my spine as I pull on my robe and head out of the bathroom to my bedroom. It's 9:00am in human time. I pick up my phone. Santana should be awake by now so I dial her number. After a couple of rings Santana answers.

"Hey baby." Is the first thing she says.

"Good Morning." I say back.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

There is a slight hesitation before she answers.

"Good and yourself?"

"Normal. So do you want to meet at the Lima Bean?"

"_San!" _ I hear the voice that makes my stomach twist into knots. I let out a small primal growl.

"Yeah Kal?" I hear Santana respond.

"_Where does your mom keep the cookies in here?" _ His voice fills my head. The worst thought fills my head.

He spent the night in her house….did they share a bed?

"Cabinet above the fridge." She answered his question.

"So, what were you asking me about?" She already forgot. Her ordeal with Kalil only lasted a minute at the most.

"If you wanted to go to the Lima Bean with me in an hour."

"Uh….Yeah sure, but is it okay if I bring Kal?"She asks me. My head and pride screamed no with a almost deafening pitch, but I knew she would hate me if I said no.

"Okay thanks. Uh baby I have to go I have to go make Jerimias breakfast. See you in an hour."

"Okay baby. See you soon."

After we hung up I felt my heart clench. I don't know why but something about Kalil didn't seem right.

My demon is telling me I should rip out his throat the minute I see him. Why I don't know but I do know that something is off about him.

I push my nagging thoughts aside as I start to get dressed.

An hour later I am pleased with my attire. My black skinny jeans hold a tight grip on my long legs as my very revealing tight low cut tank top reveals a lot of cleavage I know how my girl can't help but stare at my chest.

It's funny how the one part of my body that actually doesn't have powers, can have the most powerful effect on Santana.

I take one last look of myself before deciding I look good and head off to the Lima Bean. I love spending time with my girl, but I'm not sure how I feel about her spending so much time with this Kalil guy.

I know that Santana loves me.

She makes it a point of letting me know every day and I've never been the jealous type. But, there's just something about this guy that I don't like.

When I finally arrive at the Lima Bean I walk inside to see San and that Kalil guy sitting and laughing together. It's funny I've known Santana for a long time and she's never that way with someone. I mean with me and Brittany, but not anyone else.

I have that feeling in my gut again telling me that this guy is no good. I take in a long deep breath before I start walking towards them.

"Hey, Baby." I say taking a seat next to Santana

"Hey, Rachel." Rachel? Santana never calls me Rachel. It is my name, but since we started dating it's always 'Baby' or 'Babe' and sometimes even 'sweetie', but never Rachel. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just stupid stuff we did as kids." Kalil answers me with a smirk. Is he trying to rub in the fact that he really knew Santana before I did? Or am I just paranoid?

"But, we can change the subject since my lady's here." Santana suggests

"Actually, why don't you guys keep talking." I say before I stand up "I'm going to get a coffee, so why don't you two just continue talking."

"Ok, Baby." There's my San using those cute little nicknames. I smile before I lean in to kiss her lips, but she turns her head and I hit her cheek. What was that?

"I'll be right back." I say trying not to look confused about what just happened. I get in line to order my coffee when I hear it again. That Kalil guy is over there laughing with my girlfriend. I just know there's something off about that guy. They keep laughing and Santana places her head on his shoulder. I can't take it anymore. If I stay here then my demand will come out and do something horrifying. I can't let that happen. So, I just run out of there. I hear Santana call my name, but I can't go back there. I could really hurt somebody. I just keep running until I get to my car.

"Rachel!" I hear Santana call from behind me

"What?" I shout at her, but I honestly didn't mean to. I have no control when my demand is angry

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Maybe I don't like seeing this guy all over you!" I'm truly trying to stop myself from shouting, but I'm losing control

"Rachel, this guy is my friend! He's been my friend longer than I've known you!"

"Really? He looked a little more than friendly in there, Santana!"

"What is with you? You're never this way with anyone I hang out with."

"Forget it." I say before I get into my car and drive off. I didn't mean to fight with Santana. I just almost lost complete control. I could have easily killed Kalil in there. I get home and try to calm myself down.

This isn't right!

I have never gotten upset with Santana because of someone she hangs out with. I must of sounded like some crazy jealous bitch! What else could I do though?

Tell Santana 'I can't stay for coffee because I might kill your friend.' I just had to leave. I get home and I go to my room.

My demon is still really pissed and I don't know what to do. Just the thought of them together is making me angry.

I feel myself losing control. I'm going to snap any second! I need to calm down! I need to stop freaking out!

What is it about this guy that infuriates my demon?

"Daddy!" I shout as I feel myself losing control

"What?" My Daddy Hiram asks as he runs to my room

"I'm losing control!"

"Leroy!" Daddy shouts before he wraps his arms around me

"What's going on" My Dad Leroy asks when he sees Daddy is holding me

"We need to calm her down." Daddy explains

"What's wrong, Baby girl?" Dad asks before he wraps his arms around Daddy and I

"It's this guy." I say angry "He's been spending so much time with Santana."

"Are you jealous?" Daddy asks

"I don't know. I've never been jealous over someone she spends time with." I explain

"Has he hit on her or try to flirt with her?" Dad asks

"Well, no."

"Has he showed any interest in her romantically?" Daddy asks

"No."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid." Dad says

"There's just something about him that I don't like." I say

"Well, has Santana ever showed any interest other than friendship with him?" Daddy asks

"No. It's just that when they're together they just fit so naturally."

"I think you're just paranoid.'' Dad says

"You want to have our family day today. We can watch Funny girl?" Daddy asks

"I would love that." I say with a smile "I just want to call Santana first."

"Ok.'' Dad and Daddy say at the same time before they leave my room. I know San might be mad at me for acting like a jealous bitch, but I need to talk to her. I pull out my phone and call Santana.

"Hello." She answers on the first ring

"Hey Baby"

"Are you calm now?" I can tell by the tone in her voice she's not angry but confused

"Yes." I lie, but I am gaining control of my emotions

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know."

"You know that Kalil is my friend. You're my girl." Santana sound so sure that I don't understand how I could of doubted her

"I know. I guess I got upset because I went to kiss you, but you turned away." I only half lie. That did upse me, but it's really Kalil that made me angry

"I did?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't even realize I did that." I can that San is being honest

"It's ok. I love you."

"I love you too." San hangs up but not before I hear his voice

"San! I thought you and I were watching a movie in your room." Then silence.

He's in her room?

On her bed?

I can't handle this.

I guess family day is going to have to wait.

_**A/N: HOWDY Y'ALL! Hope you guys like this chapter! I wrote only the beginning and my co-writer **__**Pezberrylover0612 **__**wrote the middle and the end, which by the way was in my mind, and in Santana's mouth FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! LOL REVIEWS MAKE THE PANDAS HAPPY! ^_^**_


	4. I KnewThere was Something

Chapter 4: I Knew There Was Something

Rachel Berry flew out of her house like a bat out of hell. Not uttering a word to her dads. She started her car, and zoomed out of the driveway to Santana's house. Her black jaguar was going at speeds that were illegal anywhere in the world.

_I'm going to rip him apart limb by limb and drink his blood…._, Rachel thought to herself. Pure and utter rage and hatred was the only thing flowing though her veins. Her body was shaking with anticipation for its release of her highly angered demon.

Once she drove up to the Lopez house hold the only car she saw was Santana's and _his_….., she couldn't even bring herself to think much less say his cursed name. She begged the goddess who gave her powers to not let anyone else be in that house.

Rachel jumped out of her car and ran to the front door; knocking furiously on the door. Kalil was the one to open the door.

_Of course…_Rachel's body shook furiously at the sight of him.

"Hello…," he said as he peered down on her "Can I help you?"

_The hell you can… _Rachel thought to herself.

"Actually you ca-"Rachel was cut off by Kalil's scoffing.

"Someone's on the rag…,"Kalil muttered with a sly smirk that made Rachel's body react in a way she didn't expect: he was slightly turning her on.

"Get on with your rant would you I have a movie to get back to."

"Where's Santana?"

"Wait for me." He said dryly

As if on cue Santana came down the stairs with an empty bowl. "Kal? Rachel?"

_Why does she keep calling me that! _Rachel thought.

Kalil was looking at Santana and back at Rachel.

Rachel tore her angry gaze from Kalil to Santana who was standing at the bottom of the stairs innocently. She smiled at her girlfriend's innocent look.

"Hey Baby." Rachel said as she tried to push Kalil out of her way, but he wouldn't budge. The look on his face was a strained half smile, but Rachel saw the anger and possessive look in his eye.

"Hi." Santana said as she put down the bowl and walked over to them. Kalil slowly removed himself from blocking Rachel.

Kalil's body went stiff when Rachel pulled Santana into a kiss. Kalil walked away into the bathroom.

Once he was inside of the small room Kalil could feel the rage building up inside.

_That should be me not her! I love her more than she ever could!_ Kalil screamed internally. He slumped heavily against the wall and tried to relax himself.

Rachel and Santana where talking about something stupid in Kalil's opinion when he came out of the bathroom.

"Rachel can I talk to you for a second?" He said in a weary voice

Rachel got up from where she was sitting talking to Santana.

Kalil led her to the hallway away from the room Santana was in.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"I need to tell you something important." His voice was strained as if he was fighting with himself on whether to talk her or not.

"Go on…"

"I don't like you." He said as he stared into her eyes. Rachel for once actually felt sad about the boy.

"I just thought you should know." He said as he smirked shamelessly.

"You say that like it's not obvious."

"Not my fault you're an annoying dwarf."

"Shut up!"

Kalil smirked. "Make me."

"Your such an ass!"

"Hurtful…"

"Fuck you!"

"You would like to wouldn't you?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"He has nothing to do with this conversation Rachel."

"I'm done talking with you. Your just an ignorant idiot!"

"Why thank you."

"Just shut up already!"

"Fine." He says as he walks into the room where Santana is. He starts to act sluggish.

"San I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired, can you wake me up at about five? Please and thank you." He said without looking at her as he basically crawled up the stairs.

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion.

Rachel returned and they continued their pervious conversation. Rachel didn't seem herself either, but Santana knew not to bother asking; she knew it would get her nowhere with the petite singer.

After an hour Rachel left after a fifteen minute phone call with her dads. Santana kept her promise to Kalil and awoke him at five to play legos with Jerimias.

**(Next day Rachel POV)**

I've decided that I've had enough of this. He's staying at her house for goodness sake! There's no way I'm standing back and allowing this to continue. I refuse to lose Santana to this guy. She's mine and I decided to make that very clear. I am headed to the park, where I know Kalil runs every morning. I am going to let him know that Santana is mine and she's not going anywhere. If that means letting my demon show to scare him a little, then so be it. One way or another I am going to get my point across to Kalil. Speaking of Kalil I just showed up to the park and I see him running. This is it. I get out of my car and run towards him.

"Kalil!" I shout from behind him and he turns around

"Oh it's you." He answers rolling his eyes "Rachel something."

"Rachel Berry." This conversation hasn't even started and I feel myself getting angry "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Because you know I'm in love with her girlfriend?" He says getting that fact right out of the way

"I came to tell you that you need to back off." I feel myself starting to shake from rage

"What if I refuse?" He asks with a smirk

"I'll have to do something about it!"

"Like what, Rachel?" He asks crossing his arms "Releasing your demon?"

"What?" I ask looking straight into his eyes. He's a demon. I can see it with the look in his eyes. He's angry. Like extremely angry. The kind of anger that can only come from a demon.

"Have you figured it out Rachel?" Kalil asks with a smirk

"How did I not see it before?" I whisper to myself

"Your anger and jealousy clouds your judgment." He answers still wearing that smirk "It makes sense, since you know Santana is still in love with me."

"That's enough!" I shout feeling my demon coming out

"Did that hit a nerve, Rachel?" He asks "Thinking of Santana and I together?"

"I said that's enough!"

"You know it's only a matter of time until you lose her to me."

That's it! I lunge forward and tackle Kalil to the ground punching him repeatedly. I get in about 5 hits until he pushes me off him and I fly at least 40 feet in the air. I land on my feet on the other side of the park. The second I spot Kalil he runs towards me faster than humanly possible and punches me in the gut making me fly across the park landing on my ass. I stand up and run towards him as fast as I can and notice him running towards me. Once we reach each other I punch him right in the chin causing him to fly in the air. While he's in the air I jump up so that I can reach him and throw him to the ground. He slams the ground so hard that the he cracked the sidewalk. I finally land on the ground standing next to him. I go to kick him, but before my foot has the chance to touch his gut, he grabs my leg and throws me into the side of the motel that's across the street from the park. I fall straight to the floor and hit my head on the ground. I see Kalil coming towards me so I stand up, but before I have time to react, he tackles me and the two of us end up flying through a window and landing on a bed with him on top of me. I try to punch him, but he grabs my arms and pins them above my head. I start squirming and struggling to get him off me. This guy must be a strong demon, if I can't get him off me. Kalil is looking right at me and laughs before he leans in closer to me.

"Just relax, Rachel." He whispers directly into my ear. I don't listen of course. My demon is too far gone and all I want to do now is kill him. I try to release my hands from his grip, but he's got them pretty tight. "I can make you stop." He says before he kisses me. I start to struggle even more, but I can't get out. I turn my head away, but he just kisses me again. I don't know what comes over me, but I start kissing back. Kalil doesn't show any signs of being gentle, when he shoves his tongue down my throat. It isn't unwelcome though. I actually start kissing back harder and drag my teeth across his bottom lip. "You're loving this aren't you?" Kalil asks as he pulls away from me causing me to whimper

"Just shut up!" I shout before I grab him behind the neck and crash our lips together again. We're kissing each other even harder than before. Kalil literally rips my shirt off and bring his hands to my breast and squeezes them hard. I can't explain this feeling that's coming over me. It's like my mind is screaming for me to end this, but my body is begging for more. I lean up and put my hands behind my back to unhook my bra and throw it across the room. I notice Kalil smirk before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. This feeling that's come over me is strange. Why am I allowing this to happen? Why am I letting him touch me in places only Santana has touched? Oh my God Santana! I should stop this. I should push this guy off of me and run! But I can't. Kalil smirks when I start bucking my hips begging for more friction.

"You need release, Baby?" He asks

"Don't you fucking call me Baby!" I snap because there's only one person who can call me that and it sure as hell isn't this lousy son of a bitch

"If you want to stop I'll just," He say before he tries to get off me but I pull him back on top of me

"If you dare fucking stop I swear I will kill you." I threaten causing him to laugh

"I know you will. I tend to have that certain effect on people." That's when I realize it. That's why I can't stop him. Kalil is a sex demon! That's why I have no control over my body. That's why my head is screaming that this is wrong, but my body is saying it's oh so right. "Took you long enough." He whispers before he puts his hand in my pants felling how wet I am. I let out a moan when he starts to circle my clit. "You want me so bad. Don't you, Rachel?"

"Yes." NO! NO! NO!

Kalil smirks before he pulls his hand out of my pants and pulls them off roughly. I feel this guilt wash over me as he looks at me completely naked. The only person I've ever been like this with is Santana. But, I can't stop him. I'm dealing with a sex demon. Their powers of seduction not even another demon can resist. I'm trying though but Kalil's powers are stronger than my own. I feel my hips start bucking when Kalil decides to suck my clit into his mouth. He's sucking it and swirling it with his tongue. I wish that this didn't feel so fucking good. My body is certainly reacting in ways that tells me it does feel good. I feel even guiltier when Kalil put three fingers inside me. He starts thrusting roughly and I feel myself clench around his fingers sooner than expected.

"Oh God...Oh God...Fuck!" I shout as I cum all over his mouth. Kalil quickly pulls his fingers out of me and stands up in front of the bed and look down at me. I'm not looking directly at him, but I know he's smirking. I know that he loves watching my body shake after a sex demon caused orgasm. When I decide to look at him he makes direct eye contact with me before he throws off his shirt then quickly pulls down his pants. Oh God I know exactly what's coming now. I look down to see a very large and very hard penis. I've never actually seen one, because I lost my virginity to Santana. But, I can't help the arousal that washes over me when being looked at by a sex demon. What happens next I didn't expect. Kalil walks across the room and sits on a chair in the corner.

"I want you to come over here and ride me, Rachel." NO! NO! NO! There's no way in hell that is going to happen! Or at least that's what my mind is saying. My body however just jumped up off this bed and walks over to Kalil. I swear I want to slap the smirk right of his face when I straddle him. I can't bring myself to do that, so instead I kiss him roughly. I bite his bottom lip so hard that I draw blood. "Damn Rachel, and here I thought you were some kind of prude." He laughs before he grabs his dick and brings it to my entrance. I feel my hip move against my will as Kalil roughly pushes himself into me. "Now, ride me Rachel." I'm screaming no in my mind, but in reality I do what he asks. I start riding him fast and he grabs my breast and squeezes them hard. I feel myself clench around his dick as he starts thrusting his hips. I know that it shouldn't feel this good. I know that this shouldn't be happening. But despite all of that here I am about to cum a second time because of someone who isn't Santana.

"Fuck!...Oh God...Santana!" I shout as I reach my climax

"Yes Santana!" Kalil shouts as his own climax follows shortly after

I feel him go soft while inside me before he decides to pull out. I stay on top of him for a few more seconds before I get off and start getting dressed. Did he just shout Santana's name? He was thinking about my girl? This problem isn't going to go away anytime soon. I thought it was bad enough when Kalil was just a normal guy, but now that I know he's a sex demon I'm even more worried. He has the power to seduce her whenever he wanted.

"I know what you're thinking." Kalil says before he gets up off the chair and starts getting dressed "I would never do that to Santana."

"Why not?" I ask as pull my shirt over my head "You can have her whenever you want."

"I could have sex with her whenever I want." He says putting his pants on "I can't make her love me."

"That's because she's in love with me." Kalil nods his head before he puts on his shirt and now the both of us are fully dressed.

"I know she loves you, but I know she loves me too." He says so sure of himself "She'll come around eventually."

"If you think she's still in love with you then why aren't you going after her?"

"She's in love with you." Kalil whispers "I know that if you two break up she would be heartbroken. I don't want her to get hurt."

"If you don't want her to get hurt then why did you just have sex with me?" I snap

"I couldn't control myself!" Kalil shouts back "My sex demon saw you as a threat and it had to show you whose boss!"

"Of course it sees me as a threat! Santana is mine! She's my girlfriend!"

"You didn't seem too worried about that when you were riding my dick!"

"How dare you!" I shout before I slap him and he falls to the floor "You're a fucking sex demon! I had no control over my body! My mind was screaming at me! Begging me to stop! You took complete control over me!" I shout before I decide that I've had enough with this conversation. I look down at Kalil and kick him in the gut before I jump out of the window that he and I broke. This guy is defiantly a bigger problem than I thought.

If he's such a problem then why do I feel guilty about what I just did to him?


	5. Please Tell Me It's A Joke

I wake up this morning feeling nauseous. I haven't been feeling well for the last couple of days now that I think about it, but I decide to just brush it off as the flu. Being a demon having the flu doesn't make me too weak, so I decide against telling my fathers. If I do that, they'll make me stay home from school, and I haven't really seen Santana since my unfortunate encounter with Kalil. Our schedules at school are ridiculous, so we barely see each other and I can't go by her house knowing he's there. I know for a fact he didn't tell Santana that we had sex. She would only hate both of us, even though I really couldn't help it. What would I say if she found out though? 'Santana, Kalil and I are demons and he has the power of seduction, and used it on me to have sex with him.' See! That would just freak her out. So, I'm just going to school and pretend everything is all good.

I get to school feeling a little better, and so excited to see Santana. I've really been missing my girlfriend these last couple of days, but she's been spending so much time with Kalil. Although I still really don't like Kalil, I believed him when he said he wouldn't use his powers of seduction on Santana. When one demon lies to another, you can feel it. It's like a strange vibe, but I didn't feel it when he spoke to me. He was being 100% honest with me. That doesn't mean I'll start trusting him, because he made it very clear that he wants my girl. Speaking of Kalil, I see him talking to the boys from glee. I should of figured he was starting school soon. I wonder if he's thinking of joining glee club. I wonder if he can even sing.

"Hey Babe." I hear Santana's voice from behind me

"Hey Baby." I say turning around to kiss her

"Have you seen Kalil?" Well, I was smiling until she said that

"He's talking with the boys from glee." I say irritated

"Baby, are you alright?" She asks clearly concerned

"Yeah." I lie "I'm fine, baby."

"Ok." Santana sighs, probably because she knows I'm lying but she doesn't want to fight about it. Santana does whatever she can to avoid arguing

"I promise I'm fine." I try to assure her

"Ok." She nods "I'm going to see how Kalil's first day is going." Of course she is! It isn't bad enough that she sees him almost 24/7 at home, but now he has to take away our time at school.

"Alright." I nod and she kisses me before she runs towards the boys. I watch Kalil pull her in for a hug and I get this feeling in my gut that I think is anger, but I soon find out it's not. I place my hands on my stomach before I run to the nearest trash can and throw up. I honestly didn't think I was that sick, but I feel worst than I did this morning. At least that's how it feels until I'm done barfing.

"Rach?" I lift my head out of the trash can to see Kurt and Mercedes "Are you ok?"

"I feel much better now, Kurt." I answer while I step away from the trash can

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asks

"Yeah. I'm ok now."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kurt asks worriedly

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kurt." I say with a smile "I'm just a little nauseous."

"Maybe San got you pregnant." Mercedes jokes and the three of us start laughing. It's not until I turn my head towards Kalil that I realize something and my laughter immediately stops

"I'm sure that's it." Kurt says before he and Mercedes link arms and walk towards the school

I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. This can't be true. No way can I be pregnant with HIS child. If that's the case, I'll have no choice but to tell Santana. I'll lose her. I'll have to tell my fathers. Who knows how they'll react. Who even knows how Kalil will react. Maybe I'm panicking for nothing. Although now that I stop to think about it, my period is late. Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I going to do? First I'm going to calm down. I can't freak out if it's nothing.

"Baby, are you ok?" When the hell did Santana get there?

"Yeah." I lie

"Kurt and Mercedes said you were feeling sick." Wow she didn't even notice I was throwing up

"I'm fine." I answer irritated

"You don't sound fine."

"Excuse me for being upset that my girlfriend didn't even notice me with my head in a trash can throwing up!" I refuse to blame that on my demon or possible pregnancy hormones, that was good old fashion anger.

"I'm sorry ok!" San shouts back "I was just talking to-"

"Kalil." I cut her off "I'm so sick and tired of this guy!"

"You're over reacting, Rachel!"

"There! Right there!" I yell irritated "Since when do you call me Rachel?"

"Last time I checked, that was your name!"

"But, ever since we started dating you'd call me 'Babe' or 'Baby' Never Rachel!"

"This jealousy thing is getting old, Baby!" San shouts dragging out 'Baby'

"You spending so much time with him is getting old, Santana!"

"Screw this." San says before walking away from me

"Where are you going?" I shout at her

"To give you time to cool off!" San shouts without turning around to face me

San and I haven't talked since this morning and I'm starting to worry. Yes, I'm upset that she was so caught up in talking to him, that she didn't even notice I was sick, but I hate fighting with her. It's almost time for lunch and I want to talk to her.  
><strong><br>(SANTANA'S POV)**

I can't believe Rachel just blew up on me like that. Ok so, I probably should of realized she was sick, but that was no reason to bring up Kalil.

"San." Britt says bringing me out of my thoughts "How come you're not with Rachel?"

"We had a fight this morning."

"Why?" Brittany asks sounding upset

"I was talking to Kalil this morning and she freaked out on me."

"Mercy said that Rachel was sick this morning." Of course Britt already knows about that

"She was." I sigh "She yelled at me, because I didn't notice right away."

"Can't say I blame her." Britt shrugs

"What?" Is B really taking Rachel's side?

"How would you feel if you were sick and Rach didn't notice, because she was talking to Finn."

"That's different!" I shout defensively

"How? The only difference is you know what happened between Rachel and Finn. Does Rachel even know that you and Kalil use to date?"

"No." I whisper and lower my head when I realize Britt's right "She's been acting so crazy because Kalil is my friend. Can you imagine how she would act if she knew we dated?"

"So, you're lying to her to avoid a fight?"

"I guess." I sigh "Britt, don't let anyone tell you you're stupid, because you're so much smarter than everyone here."

"I don't let people call me stupid, San." Britt says "But, if they do I'll send you after them."

"You better." I smile before we head towards the cafeteria for lunch. I really need to talk to Rachel.

**(RACHEL'S POV)**

I get to the cafeteria and see that Santana is standing alone. I know how awful it sounds, but I'd much rather see her alone than with Kalil. When San sees me, she smiles and motions for me to go over there. I smile and nod before I head towards her.

"Baby." San says as I approach her and she pulls me in for a hug "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I whisper as I feel a tear escape "I really don't like sounding like the crazy jealous girlfriend."

"It's ok." San whispers "We're ok." I nod into her chest before she kisses the top of my head "Let's get some lunch, because I'm starved."

"Ok." I smile before I grab her hand and we grab our lunches

"How are you feeling, Baby?" San asks as we sit at our usual table

"Much better."

"Rachy!" I turn around and see Brittany running towards our table "I'm so glad you guys aren't fighting anymore." She says before sitting next to me

"Me too, Britt." San says before she takes my hand

"Are you feeling better, Rach?" Brittany asks and before I could answer her, I catch a whiff of San's tuna sandwich and I immediately run towards the bathroom. I hear San call my name, but I can't answer her. I run through the bathroom door and quickly enter a stall before I throw up for the second time today.

"Feeling sick today, Rachel?" What the hell is he doing in here?

"What do you care, Kalil?" I ask irritated

"I don't." He says "I saw you run in here and I thought I would have a good laugh."

"You fucking asshole!" I shout before I leave the stall and see a smirking Kalil "It's your fault I'm sick in the first place!"

"How the hell is it my fault?" He shouts

"I'm late!"

"For a very important date?" He asks laughing

"No you, idiot!" I shout "My period! I'm late!"

"What? Who else have you been fucking?" He shouts before I slap him

"You want to know who I've been fucking! You and Santana, and I'm pretty sure Santana didn't do this to me!"

"Are you sure?" Kalil asks panicking "San's an over achiever, if anyone can do it it's her."

"This is no time to be joking!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouts "How else am I going to react if you're pregnant!"

"You're what?" Kalil and I jump and turn around to see Santana standing by the door.

Kalil starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god San if you could've seen your face!" Kalil glances at me and gives me a face forcing me to laugh.

"What are you talking about Kalil?" San says clearly confused.

Kalil walks over to me and throws an arm around my shoulders still laughing.

"We got you good San. Didn't we Rach?" He says cocking his head to look down at me ,and I suddenly realize what he's doing.

I smile at him and nod. "Wow San that was simply classic." I say to her and she smiles.

"You guys are the worst!" she says laughing.

"So you guys are friends now?" she asks and I don't know how to respond.

Kalil starts laughing again. Oh his laugh is SO cute. WAIT! Did I just say Kalil's laugh was cute? No this can't be hap-

"Yeah we decided to try and get along for both our relationships with you." He says and I smile and nod.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. San, Kalil, and I all go to our separate classes, and the day goes on as normal.

At the end of the day I see Kalil talking to Mike and Puck.

"Excuse me Puck, Mike but I need to speak with Kalil." The boys nod and walk away and Kalil looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?" PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T ALREADY FORGET!

"I'm pregnant remember!" I whisper harshly.

"Ok I am aware!" He whispers back just as harsh.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Depends if you wanna keep it."

"I'm not going to kill the baby Kalil!" I say as I slap his arm harshly.

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"I want to keep the baby."

Kalil stares at me for awhile, and then a smile from ear to ear breaks out across his face.

"I want you to keep it to."

"How are we going to tell San?"

"I don't know but how about we keep this in between us until we can figure this out." He says as he lets out a puff of air.

Kalil unlocks his locker and pulls out a notebook, and tears out a piece of paper.

"Here's my number text me or call me if you need any thing. Okay?" He says as he scribbles down numbers.

"Can we start with a pregnancy test?"

Kalil laughs and runs a hair through his hair.

"That's probably a good idea. Maybe we can grab something to eat?"

"That sounds nice."

Kalil is actually stepping up and taking responsibility? I'm truly surprised.

"San has cheerios practice doesn't she?" He asks.

"I'm pretty sure." I say as I hold Kalil's Yankees draw string bag open.

"We should stop by and tell her that we're going to grab food." Kalil says as he puts books in his bag.

I hand him his bag after he closes his lock.

"Thanks."

We walk to my locker to grab my book when Kurt and Mercedes come up to us.

"Hey Rachel, Kalil," They say in unison as they look dreamily at Kalil which makes me a bit upset for the oddest reason. "Do you guys want to go to the mall with us?"

"Aw sorry we can't I have to help Rach with her Spanish since San is at practice, but maybe another time." Kalil says coolly.

"Oh okay then," Kurt says "Come on Mercy."

Kalil watches them walk away while I open my locker.

"So what do you feel like eating?" He asks me as he grabs my books from my hands.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream." I say with a smile as I think about the cotton candy goodness.

"Mmmmm. Sounds good to me." He says as he put my books in my bag.

We walk to the football field and spot San yelling at a freshman to run faster. Kalil starts to laugh hysterically pointing at Coach Sylvester sitting on the back of a football player with a bullhorn chanting: 'You think this is hard' Over and over again. I can't but laugh at the display.

We finally reach Santana and Kalil runs up behind San and tackles her to the ground.

Santana screams and starts to laugh as Kalil tickles her.

"Kal…..Stop…..I can't breathe…" San says breathlessly.

"Nope!"

Santana finally stops fighting against Kalil and just grabs onto him and tries to wave me over to help her.

I shake my head, and laugh.

Kalil finally gives Santana mercy.

"You can thank me for your bruises later Sanny Pooh!" Kalil shout as he stands up and helps Santana up.

"Oh God Kalil you suck!" She says as she clutches her side.

Kalil laughs and give San a hug.

"Yo Senorita Sweetness. Rach and me are going for some ice cream iight?"

"Ok see you guys later then. Bye Babe" San says as she gives me a hug and a kiss.

**(KALIL'S POV)**

Rachel and I drove to the rite aid to pick up the test.

"Alright. Does the brand matter?" I said her and she just shook her head.

"How about these two?" I Say as I grab to random name brands.

"Yeah those will do fine." She says as she grabs the them from my hand and starts off to the counter.

I follow her closely behind.

"Is that all for today?" the clerk says as she gives us a sideways look.

"Yes." I say in a monotone voice.

"That'll be 10.67"

Rachel reaches into her bag to grab something which I assume is her wallet.

"Rachel I got it." I say as I pull out the amount of money owed.

"Have a nice day." The clerk says and I wave her off.

"You didn't have to pay for them." Rachel said as I opened the car door for her. I walk over to my side and get in.

"Yes I did. I possibly got you pregnant, remember?" I say as I start the car.

"Now we have a date at a certain ice cream shop." I say as I drive out of the parking lot.


	6. I Promise

I sat and stared at Rachel. She had the pregnancy tests in her hand both with plus signs. I couldn't believe it. I; Kalil Ramirez am going to be a father of a bouncing little baby.

Rachel takes a shaky deep breathe, and that's when I see the first streams of tears that roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey it's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out." I say as I rush to her and rub a soothing hand on her back.

Rachel grips onto the front of my shirt as she lets the dams burst and cries hard into my chest.

I wrap my arms around Rachel. "I swear Rachel we'll be okay I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to give this kid a fair shot at life. I'll get a job. I want this Rachel."

Rachel looks up at me and smiles.

"Who knew you were so sweet?"

I chuckled. "Well since I'm your baby daddy I guess it's time to let you in on the secret," I lower my head to where my lips are leveled to her ear and whisper. "I'm not the cold hearted bastard I pretend to be. At least not all the time."

"Why do you act that way then?" Rachel asks softly "If you were this sweet when I first met you, maybe I would of liked you."

"Nice try, Rachel." I chuckle "But, we both know you would of bated me either way. I did make it a point to let you know that I was in love with your girlfriend." Both of us laugh for a second before we realize something

"Santana!" We shout in unison as we pull apart

"How are we going to tell, Santana?" I ask

"I don't know!" Rachel shouts "What are we going to do? She's going to hate us! She'll break up with me! I can't lose her! I love her!"

"We have to tell her eventually, Rachel." I say in a stern voice "She's going to notice you getting bigger and now that she's definitely not the cause of it."

"I know." She whispers as she starts crying again

"It's going to be ok, Rachel." I assure her before I wrap my arms around her "We don't have to tell her right away. We'll wait until you decide it's time to tell her." She bids against my chest "What about your dads?"

"If I tell them I'm pregnant they'll know I cheated on Santana."

"Technically you didn't cheat on Santana." I say trying to male you feel better "I used my powers of seduction. You couldn't help it."

"Yeah I know." Rachel chuckles "But, if I tell them that they'll kill you."

"Oh." I should of figured that. They're going to hate me. Santana is going to hate me. This is going to be harder than I thought "I guess that makes sense. Do you want to see them now?"

"Yes." Rachel sighs "I'd like to tell them as soon as possible."

"Ok." I nod "Let's go."

RACHEL'S POV

So say I'm nervous about telling my dads would be an understatement. I have absolutely no idea how they're going to react. I'm not just telling them that I cheated on Santana, but now I'm pregnant as well. The only thing that's kept me from freaking out was Kalil was being so sweet ever since I told him I might be pregnant. Maybe he isn't the jerk that I thought he was. I expected him to run. I expected him to let me do this alone, but he's not. He's actually a great guy and I never really gave him a chance.

"Rachel." Kalil says bringing me out of my thoughts "We're here."

"I'm sorry." I whisper "I just zoned out. I'm freaking out right now. I know my dads would never stop loving me, but they're going to be so disappointed."

"Hey." Kalil says before grabbing my hands "I'm right here for you. It won't be easy, but we'll get through this together."

"Ok." I take a deep breath and walking into the house

"Rachel!" My daddy shouts excitedly as we walked through the door "We have everything set up for our family night." He stops talking when he notices Kalil "Who's your friend?"

"Kalil Ramirez, Sir." Kalil introduces himself before putting his hand out

"Nice to meet you." Daddy smiles before shaking Kalil's hand

"Kalil and I have something to tell you, Daddy." I say nervously "You and Dad."

"Is something wrong?" He asks concerned

"We just really need to talk to you guys."

"Ok. I'll go get your Dad." Daddy says before he runs upstairs to get my dad. I can tell he wanted to ask questions, and I'm going to have to answer all of them

"Hey." Kalil says before holding my hand "We're doing this together, right?"

"Right." I smile, but not for long when I see my fathers coming downstairs

"What's going on?" My Dad asks

"Let's go sit in the living room." I suggest "This could take awhile."

"Alright." My dads agree before we go into the living room

"Ok." I sigh "This is going to be hard."

"You could tell us anything." My Dad says "You know that."

"Ok." I take a deep breath before I continue "I'm...um..I'm pregnant."

"What?" My Dad shouts "Santana got you pregnant."

"Really Leroy?" Daddy asks "Do you really believe that?"

"Oh I guess not." Dad says "But, that means that you cheated on Santana."

"Yes." I whisper as I feel a tear rolling down my cheek

"You." Daddy said pointing to Kalil "You're the father?"

"Yes Sir, I am." Kalil says

"Does Santana know?" Dad asks

"No." I say "I'm afraid to tell her."

"She's going to notice, Rachel." Daddy says "You have to tell her."

"I know." I sob "Are you guys angry with me?"

"No!" My dads yell at the same time

"We're kind of disappointed." Dad says "Cheating on Santana and getting pregnant is something I never thought you would do. We're not angry with you."

"I never thought I would do that either." I admit "I thought you guys were going to yell at me. I thought you guys were going to hate me."

"Rachel," Daddy says softly "There's nothing you could do that would make us hate you. We love you."

"I love you guys too." I smile before hugging my dads

"Now," Dad says as we pull apart "Who exactly are you?" He asks Kalil

"Well, my name is Kalil Ramirez. I'm currently living in the Lopez household-"

"Wait." Daddy says "You're living with Santana?"

"Yes." Kalil nods "I've known Santana for a very long time. She's one of my best friends."

"That settles it." Dad says "You guys have to tell her."

"We will eventually." Kalil says

"Not eventually!" Daddy shouts "You guys have to tell her within the next couple of days."

"We can't!" I shout "She's going to break up with me!"

"Rachel, you're not being fair to her." Dad says "Not only is she your girlfriend, but she also happens to be Kalil's friend. She has a right to know, Rachel. If you don't tell her then we will."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes we would." Daddy says "We will not lie to Santana to cover up for you. It's not fair for anyone involved." I know that he's right. Santana is going to find out anyway. I have to tell her. Even if it means I might lose her

"You're right." I sob "She has a right to know."

"We'll tell her together." Kalil says

"No." I say before looking him in the eye "She's my girlfriend. I'll be the one to tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to do this on my own."

"When?" Dad asks

"I'm studying with her tomorrow night." I say "I'll tell her then I promise."

"Ok." Dad nods "Now how do you plan on supporting this child?"

"I'll get a job." Kalil says "I'll get two jobs if I have to. I will not let Rachel do this alone. This is my child after all."

"Do you plan on telling your parents?" Daddy ask causing Kalil to frown

"My parents aren't in the picture." He says

"I'm sorry to hear that." Daddy says. I can tell he wants to ask questions, but doesn't "You don't think Santana would ask you to leave her house do you?"

"I don't think so." Kalil says sounding pretty sure "She might be pissed off at me, but she would never ask me to leave when I have nowhere else to go."

"You could stay here if you need to." Dad says "There's no way we would leave you in the streets."

"Thank you." Kalil smiles

"Of course." Daddy smiles "You're welcome to stay here whenever you want."

"Would you guys like to discuss the rest of the details another time?" Dad asks "We have a lot to talk about and we don't have enough time to do that now."

"Ok." Kalil nods "I should get going anyway. It's my night to pick a movie for our family night."

"You guys have a family night too?" I ask

"Yup." Kalil says standing up off the couch "We started doing family nights after I moved in. It was Santana's idea. She said with me there the family was complete."

"She cares about you that much?" Dad asks

"Yes Sir."

"You guys really screwdriver up." Daddy says

"We know." Oh boy do we know

(SANTANA'S POV NEXT NIGHT)

Rachel and I are sitting down on my bed and doing homework. Well, she's doing homework. I'm looking down her shirt and trying not to get caught. It's so funny that a year ago I would have never believed I would be dating Rachel Berry, but here it is. It's a beautiful reality that I wouldn't change for anything. I seriously have no idea how I can be so lucky. I mean she's a kind, beautiful, selfless person and I wouldn't change a thing about her. Not only is her personality perfect, but damn does this girl have a body. Her stomach is perfectly toned, for someone so short her legs seem to go on for miles, and I can't help but stare at her perfect breast. You would think that they're small, but actually they're the perfect size for me to suck and-

"Santana!" Rachel yells which causes me to take my attention away from her chest

"What?"

"You were staring at my chest again."

"Sorry. But, how do you expect me to concentrate, when you look like that." I say as I gesture over her body

"Look like what?" Rachel asks playfully as she leans in closer to me

"Looking as smoking hot as you always do." I say as I start to lean closer to her

"You think I'm smoking hot?" She asks playfully

"You know I do." I answer before I capture her lips with mine. I try to deepen the kiss by licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she quickly allows. I break the kiss only for a second to flip myself over to straddle her and remove my shirt before our lips meet again. Our tounges do their usual fight for dominance as I start to run my hands up her stomach. Rachel breaks the kiss when my hands reach her chest to remove her shirt, and reveal that she's not wearing a bra and I can't help but stare. You would think after seeing my girlfriend's breast a hundred times they wouldn't have this effect on me, but they do. When she notices I'm staring, Rachel smirks and grabs me by the back of my head and buries my face in her chest. Ok, that was fucking hot. I waste no time and just suck one of Rachel's erect nipples in my mouth, while I bring my hand to pinch and twist the other one. With each flick and twist I can feel Rachel getting wetter as she starts to grind her hips into me.

"Baby, I need you." Rachel whines, but I ignore her and continue my assautlt on her breast. I continue to suck on her nipple and before I can bite down on it, Rachel grabs me by the back of my head and pulls me away from her chest. "I swear to God, Santana if you don't fuck me right now, I will throw you off the bed and do it myself."

"I would actually like to see that." I say joking, but Rachel's death glare is telling me she's serious "Relax, baby you know I got you." Rachel nods before I start to kiss down her body. When I make it to the hem of her shorts, she lyes down and lifts her body off the bed so I can remove them. As soon as I remove Rachel's shorts, I notice that she isn't wearing any underwear either and all I see before me is her pussy so ready for me. I decide that I've teased Rachel long enough, so I just suck her clit into my mouth and swirl around it with my tongue.

"Oh fuck, Santana."

I feel a sence of pride wash over me, when I feel her hip buck into my face. I continue to suck on her clit as I stick one finger inside her and move it slowly. I know my girl's body enough (Or any girls body really) to know that one finger isn't enough. But, I also know that Rachel knows I love it when she begs.

"Fuck, Santana I need more. Add another finger, baby please I need you."

I have two options here. I can either torture her until she's begging for release, or I can have mercy on the poor girl and just fuck her the way she wants it. I usually love making Rachel beg, but I went first this time and I know if I torture her until she's begging, then she'll do the same to me. Since I'm too fucking turned on to be tortured, I remove my finger before sticking two inside her and moving them slowly. Now I said I wasn't going to make her beg, but she can tell me when she needs more.

"Faster...harder, baby."

I start moving my figers much faster as I start flicking her clit with my tongue. I know she's close when I feel her walls clench around my fingers. Despite the fact that it gets hard to move my finger when I feel her clench aroud me, I still manage to move them even faster while I suck her clit into my mouth

"Oh...God...oh...fuck...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...Santana!" Rachel screams out, in perfect pitch I might add, as she cums in my mouth. I swear I will never get tired of that taste that is so Rachel. I move my finger slowly to help her ride out her orgasm before I pull out completely. Rachel shocks me when she pulls me on to the bed and flips me over.

"Unlike you," Rachel says as she pulls my pants and underwear off roughly "I don't want to hear you beg. I just want to hear you scream my name." I whimper at Rachel's words before she sucks my clit into her mouth and shoves three fingers inside me.

"Oh fuck!"

Rachel starts moving her fingers quickly and I feel myself getting closer to an orgasm. I swear Rachel's not the first person I've been with, but no one knows my body like she does. I feel myself clench around her finger and I know I'm close when she starts flicking my clit with her tongue.

"Oh God...yes!...fuck...Oh fuck, Rachel!" I yell as I cum in her mouth. Rachel moves her fingers slowly before pulling out and joining me on the bed to cuddle.

"I love you so much, Baby" I say as I wrap my arms around Rachel

"Is that an 'I love you, because I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm' or is it an actual I love you?" Rachel teases

"A little bit of both."

"Well in that case," Rachel says before she gives me a quick kiss "I love you too. I love you so much, Santana. You know that right."

"Of course I do." Why would she even ask that? "I've never doubted your love for me."

"Good." She sighs "Because, I have something very important to tell you. Something that might make you hate me."

"What?" I ask sitting up "Nothing could ever make me hate you. I love you, Rachel. You know that."

"What I'm about to tell you is really bad." When she says that I notice she's crying

"What is it, Baby?" She's really starting to scare me now

"Santana," Rachel takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant."


	7. Revenge

SANTANA'S POV

I can't move. I can't speak. I'm not even sure that I heard Rachel right. She's pregnant? That would mean that she cheated on me! But, she would never so that to me. Would she? She loves me. Doesn't she?

"San?" Rachel sounds concerned as she grabs my hand "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" I shout as I jump off my bed, grabbing a robe and putting it on "No I'm not ok, Rachel! You just told me that you're pregnant! Since I sure as hell can't get you pregnant that only means one thing! You cheated on me." I drop to my knees and start sobbing. I didn't think she was capable of cheating on me. I thought she loved me

"I'm so sorry, Santana." She kneels down next to me and tries to grab my hands, but I pull away "I didn't mean for this to happen. I know it sounds selfish, but I really need you right now. I'm pregnant and scared."

"You need me?" I laugh bitterly "You certainly didn't need me when you decided to cheat on me! Don't you dare try to tell me how scared you are! Why don't you go tell your baby daddy how scared you are!"

"I have." Rachel whispers before looking away from me. She's hiding something. She always looks away from me when there's something bad she has to tell me

"Who's the father, Rachel?" She flinched at the question and that lets me know right there that I'm not going to like the answer "Answer the question! Who is the father!"

"I am!" Rach and I turn our heads to see Kalil standing in my doorway "I'm the father, San." Kalil? My best friend? He did this to me? I can't believe this. I love these two more than anyone else in the world and they betrayed me like this? How could they do this to me?

"What?" I shout as I jump off the floor "You? Kalil, you're the father of her baby? You had sex with my girlfriend? Why would you do that to me? I'm your best friend! I thought you guys loved me!"

"We do love you!" They shout at the same time

"You have a fucked up way of showing it! After all the times you were jealous of me spending time with him! You were fucking him behind my back!" I shout as I feel tears spill from my eyes "Rachel, Would you put some Damn clothes on?!" I guess she didn't even realize she was still naked. She nods before she grabs her clothes and gets dressed "I'd like for you to leave."

"San I-"

"Just leave, Rachel! We're done! I don't want to ever see you again!" I say before throwing her stuff at her

"That's kind of harsh, San." Kalil says as he tries to comfort Rachel by wrapping his arms around her

"I think it's a perfectly appropriate response to what she's just told me!" I shout. How dare he try to tell me I'm being harsh. These two just broke my heart! "I just want her to leave!"

"I'll just go." Rachel whispers, tears spilling from her eyes. I hate seeing her like this, but I refuse to apologize for the way I reacted. What did they expect?

"I'll walk you out." Kalil says as he glares at me before walking Rachel out

KALIL'S POV

I can't believe Santana acted like that. I mean maybe she did have a right, but I just didn't expect her to be so cruel. I didn't think she would shout at Rachel. Although now that I think about it I guess I should of known. Santana probably feels so betrayed right now, but I thought she would have been more compassionate. I guess that it was pretty stupid of me to expect that though

"I'll try talking to her." I tell Rachel as she gets into her car

"I don't think it'll make a difference." She whispers as a single tear runs down her cheek "She hates me."

"She does not hate you." I say in a stern voice "She's just hurt right now. She'll come around eventually."

"I doubt it." Rachel sobs "I just lost her."

"You didn't lose her." I say even though I'm not a hundred percent sure "I'll try to fix this."

"Haven't you done enough?!" She snaps. That was unexpected, but it's not like she's wrong. If her and I just lost Santana, it really is my fault

"You're right." I sigh. I don't how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to fix this. Santana and Rachel deserve each other. I don't even deserve San like I thought I did

"I'm going home." Rachel says irritated before starting her car and driving off

SANTANA'S POV

This is so messed up! I love him! I love her! I love them both so much and they betrayed me! I thought they loved me too! I guess I was wrong! You don't betray someone you love like this

"Santana!" I hear Kalil's voice as he runs up the stairs. I run to slam my bedroom door shut, but he stops the door from closing with his foot

"We have to talk about this!" He shouts as he just walks into my room

"We don't have to talk about shit!" I shout back as I try to push him out of my room

"Yes we do!" Kalil grabs me by the wrist and throws on the bed before he climbs on top of me "I'm sorry, ok! I'm so so sorry, Santana." It breaks my heart when I notice tarts spilling from his eyes. I want to tell him everythings ok, but it's not

"You're sorry? You got my girlfriend pregnant, Kalil!" I try my best to push him off of me, but he's always been freakishly strong, so he's not even budging "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head "I love you more than anyone else in the entire world!"

"Don't fucking lie to me-" I'm cut off by him pressing his lips against mine

My first instinct is to push him off of me and slap him, but I don't. Instead I start kissing him back. I don't fight him when he licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but instead I quickly allow it. It's not until he let's go of my wrists to slide his hands under my shirt, that I realize that there's no way that I'm just going to lay here. If this is happening then it's happening my way. I flip him over, so that now I'm on top of him and I start kissing his neck

"San?"

"Shut up." I growl before sinking my teeth into his neck. I don't need to hear him right now, I just need to feel him

I quickly rip off his shirt before doing the same with mine. I don't know exactly what's come over me, but I do know that I need him now. I start to unfasten his belt, when he puts his hand over mine to stop me

"What are you-"

"I told you to shut up!" I shout as slap his hand away to pull off his belt

"San?"

"What will it take for you to shut up?" I cup the growing bulge and start rubbing it from outside his pants "I can feel that you want this. So, just sit back and fucking enjoy it! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

Kalil nods before I grab his pants and boxers, pulling them down at the same time. Staring at his dick, I can tell just how much he wants this too. I slide my robe off my body and guide his pulsing member to my entrance, before I slide down on it, taking it inch by inch. When he's finally all the way inside me, I start to bounce on top of him. I don't try to adjust to his size, or even try to take this slow, because this is not making love. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it's certainly not that

I continue to ride him, when I feel him start to rub my clit. I wanted to tell him to keep his hands to himself, but it just feels too fucking good and I'll be dammed if I get him off and he doesn't return the favor. Once I feel my walls practically choking his dick, I know that I'm close. Kalil starts to rub my clit faster, making me cum all over his cock. It's then that I realize that He has to cum, but we didn't use a fucking condom! I quickly jump off of him before he can release inside me, instead shooting his load all over his stomach. We both stare at each other, giving one another a confused look as we try to catch our breath

"San," I grab his pants and throw them at him before he can say another word. I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I do know that I don't want to talk about it

"Just please, shut up and leave me alone." I whisper, throwing myself on my bed. Kalil just nods before grabbing the rest of his clothes and walking out

RACHEL'S POV

I'm lying face down on my bed and sobbing into my pillow. I knew Santana was going to break up with me, but knowing it's going to happen doesn't prepare you for this kind of heartbreak. I love her more than anything else in the world. I can't even picture my life without her. I guess I'll have to try though, since I'm pretty sure there's no way she's ever going to take me back. This is so unfair! I didn't ask for sex with Kalil! He used his powers to seduce me!

"Rachel!" I hear my Dad shout from downstairs "There's someone here to see you!" Who could possibly be here to see me? Santana hates me, Kurt and Mercedes are out shopping, and nobody else really comes to see me

"Who is is?!" I shout, never removing my face from the pillow

"It's your baby Daddy!" What the hell is he doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to see him! I jump out of bed and run downstairs. I was fully prepared to yell at him, but my words die in my throat when I see how beat up he looks

"What happened?" I demand as I pull him into the house

"Santana called Puckerman crying, explaining everything that happened." I fell my stomach drop when I hear Kalil say 'everything.' That means that Puck probably thinks I'm a slut! "I ran into him when I went for a walk and let me tell you, that boy is a lot stronger than he looks." I give Kalil a clear look of confusion. Even if Noah worked out every day, which he does, he still wouldn't have the strength to take down a demon

"At first I refused to fight him," He starts explaining "I didn't want to hurt him. He's just looking out for Santana after all. It wasn't until he shoved me into a tree, that I lost it and transformed into my cat form in front of him."

"You did what?!" How could he be so stupid? Oh, Dear God, please tell me he didn't kill Noah

"Don't worry, Puckerman is fine." Kalil assures me. I place my hand on my chest and sigh in relief

"How did you control yourself?" I asked, clearly impressed. Once a demon transforms, it's nearly impossible to stop himself from attacking

"I didn't." Ha? What does he mean he didn't? "Puck fought back. He's a demon."

"What?!" Noah is a demon? Did he know that Kalil was one also? If not, then he could of easily killed him when he decided to attack him! Has Noah lost his mind?

"


End file.
